Cancion del alma
by kasumisanae
Summary: Haruhi no sabe a quien ama de verdad si a Kyouya o a Tamaki, un poco de sonfic un poco de crossover con TRC, un poco de todo, hasta los Hosts cantan
1. el inicio

Advertencia: Ouran host club lo hizo hatori Bisca digo Bisco ...todo es de ella nada mio

solo esta retorcida historia donde uso a sus personajes a mi antojo, espero les guste

* * *

Después de lo transcurrido en el festival de Ouran, el Host club reanudo sus actividades normalmente: Tamaki seguía haciendo alarde de su caballerosidad frente a las damas, lo gemelos Hikaru y Kaoru seguían con su numero de amor fraternal, Honey comía pasteles junto con el callado de Mori, Kyouya estaba pendiente de todo a pesar de que tecleaba en su Laptop y Haruhi después de haber pagado su deuda del jarrón , permaneció en el Host club como lo solía hacer, por que simplemente era feliz ahí, pero en su interior algo había cambiado definitivamente …

========== EL HOST CLUB CIERRA SUS PUERTAS========

… Desde aquel día, en el festival de Ouran, algo sucedió, Haruhi se comenzó a dar cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia su sempai Tamaki, ya que Tamaki es un chico de buen corazón, que le importaban sus seres queridos y que haría lo que fuera por ellos, y que sonreía a pesar de las dificultades, lo que lo convertía en un chico del cual, cualquier chica se enamoraría, pero a pesar de estas increíbles cualidades, siempre pasaba algo que hacia dudar a Haruhi de su sentir…

–¡Haruuuuuuhiii! –Grito aquel rubio, mientras la aprisionaba en un fuerte abrazo de oso -Estoy tan feliz de que el Host club no se separa- decía esto mientras giraba con ella.

–Yo también pero suéltame sempai–Haruhi lo dijo con fastidio, lográndose forzosamente liberar de su agarre.

–Tono, déjala de acosar no seas pervertido–dijeron al unísono los gemelos, con su sonrisa malévola –ya la oíste no te quiere cerca – por que sabían que esto causaría cierto efecto en el rubio.

–Pero… si yo solo…estaba demostrándole mi afecto– esto lo decía Tamaki acurrucado en su esquina oscura llorando, haciendo uno de sus tantos dramas.

… Así es, una de las cosas que hacia dudar a Haruhi sobre sus sentimientos hacia Tamaki, era que el siempre es y jamás dejara de ser… UN IDIOTA SIN REMEDIO, Pero sorprendentemente esa no era la única razón que la hacia dudar, había otra razón mas…

–Tamaki, puedes por favor dejar de llorar y decirnos de una buena vez, para que nos pediste que nos quedáramos, justo después de terminar con las actividades de hoy? – Kyouya preguntaba seriamente, aunque esa pregunta sonaba más bien como una orden, y eso todos lo pudieron notar, haciendo que Tamaki se recuperara milagrosamente.

–Es cierto Tama-chan que nos quieres decir? –decía un Honey muy contento, ya que al quedarse mas tiempo en el club podía seguir disfrutando de sus amados pasteles.

–Bueno, la razón por que estamos todos aquí es para proponerles una nueva actividad que jamás habíamos realizado, es tan brillante, es tan genial, es toda una creación, es digna de un genio, ahhh por que no se me había ocurrido antes –Tamaki empezó a desvariar de nuevo.

– ¿De que trata ese nuevo evento Tono? – preguntaron los gemelos hartos de ver a su señor delirar

–verán la ultima vez que fuimos a karaoke con Mey-chan, pensé, ¿por que guardar este maravilloso talento solo para nosotros?, y ¿por que no? compartirlo con las dulces damiselas del Host club para pasar un agradable momento juntos, ya que el no hacerlo seria un crimen para la humanidad – Tamaki dice todo esto con su pose principesca, rosas rojas al fondo y mirada brillante.

–Ahhhh? – se escucho de parte del resto de host club, excepto de Kyouya ya que el se había acostumbrado a los delirios del King.

–Es por eso que he decidido que el Host club dará un concierto, es más, he pensado que cada uno excepto los gemelos cantaran individualmente – dice esto apuntando a los demás miembros con su dedo índice y con un mirada determinada.

–¿!QUE¡?– todos dijeron al unísono, incluso Mori hacia parte de ese "que" ,por que simplemente lo que dijo Tamaki los tomó por sorpresa, realmente todos esperaban cualquier cosa menos eso y a pesar de que Kyouya siguió con su rostro inexpresivo ante la idea de Tamaki , por dentro estaba sorprendido al igual que todos.

– ¿Kyouya sempai, tu estas de acuerdo con lo que dijo Tamaki-sempai? –Haruhi le pregunto dudosamente y a la vez con un poco de nervios que nadie notaba, pero sus nervios no se debían al concierto, sino a la sensación que le causaba estar tan cerca o mantener una conversación con el Rey de las sombras.

…Kyouya, aquel chico que solo se involucraba con lo que trajera beneficios, aquel chico ambicioso, frio y calculador , era la otra razón por la cual Haruhi dudaba de sus sentimientos por Tamaki, incluso, la confundía, ya que para ella es algo inesperado e inexplicable, aunque Haruhi hace mucho descubrió , que Kyouya es una persona muy bondadosa , que al haber nacido en una familia tan adinerada y poderosa formo en él aquella mascara de frialdad .Es por eso que en el interior de Haruhi, el recién descubierto sentimiento hacia Tamaki, y ese inesperado sentimiento hacia Kyouya la confunden y ella en realidad no sabe como solucionar esto y tampoco sabe como ni a cual de los dos elegirá…

Kyouya estaba apunto de responder a su pregunta, cuando escucho un leve sonido proveniente del suelo, así que le dijo a Haruhi –Creo que alguien mas, responderá esa pregunta por mi – Haruhi lo miro un poco confundida, pero su duda desapareció al escucharse el ruido de un motor seguido de una reconocible risa

–AAJAJAJAJA AAJAJAJA JA JA-en efecto esa risa pertenecía a Renge, quien tenía puesto un cosplay de: (inserta aquí el nombre de tu personaje favorito XD)

Todos veían a Renge con una gotita en la cabeza, mas que todo por aquel traje que llevaba

– ¿neee Renge-chan y ese cosplay a que se debe? –pregunto tiernamente Honey, que estaba en los hombros de Mori

–Veras Honey-kun, hoy se realiza el evento de cosplay mas importante de Japón y es por eso que asistiré con mi cosplay favorito, para animar a los participantes, –con lagrimitas en los ojos–quienes con dedicación hicieron sus disfraces – se recupera – pero no pude evitar escuchar la sugerencia de Tamaki-kun, lo cual será lo mas maravilloso que sucederá en el Host club, imagínense, el poder verlos interpretar canciones a cada uno como si fueran Rock Stars , encenderían las llamas del MOE , y será un evento que ninguna chica del Ouran deberá perderse –con su mirada llena de fuego – además que eso me da una idea para mi próximo dounjishi , ohh , una historia de amor entre los miembros de la propia banda del Host y a la vez amor prohibido entre una fan y uno de los integrantes, JAJAJAJA me podría comer tres no… 20 tazones de arroz con esto –

Y así como de repente había aparecido, así desapareció, los chicos seguían con la gotita en su cabeza, Ahora Haruhi, sabia la respuesta a su pregunta, y mientras los demás estaban distraídos es decir los gemelos fastidiando a Tamaki mientras Honey y Mori solo se limitaban a ver . Haruhi le dijo a Kyouya

–Así que al fin y al cabo por mas descabellado que sea, el concierto si se realizara, por que esto traerá beneficios ¿no es así Kyouya sempai? –

–Que interesante punto de vista ya conoces mi posición frente a esto, pero no te preocupes tu no cantaras. Ranka-san, ya nos había mencionado acerca de tu falta de talento en el canto, te quedaras a observar con las clientas si lo deseas, y ya me las arreglare para excusarte con los demás – Kyouya le regala una de sus escasas sonrisas sinceras y se gira rápidamente a recoger sus cosas ya que todos estaban a punto de partir

…Kyouya al igual que lo demás Hosts, sentía un gran afecto hacia Haruhi, ya que ella de algún modo logro ganarse el aprecio de cada uno, en el caso de Kyouya, Haruhi, logro ver a través de su apariencia de chico frio y calculador, y ver su verdadero yo, lleno de bondad y de preocupación por sus seres queridos y además de eso, Haruhi le parecía una chica única, interesante en todos los sentidos y ella siempre lo sorprendía con sus argumentos tan impresionantes , es por eso que ella poco a poco y sin darse cuenta se fue adueñando de sus sentimientos, pero como todos en el club sabían, había un gran amor entre Haruhi y Tamaki, es por eso que Kyouya ni se molesto en demostrar su amor a Haruhi y decidió ocultarlo , al ver como ella ya había rechazado a los gemelos con anterioridad y al saber que no tenia ninguna oportunidad frente a Tamaki y si la tuviera a el no le gustaría herir a su mejor amigo ni a Haruhi…

–gracias, Kyouya-sempai – Haruhi suspiro aliviada al saber que no tenia que cantar, su voz no era afinada, y aunque supiera cantar, no sabría como desenvolverse en un escenario con tanto publico observando, los demás ya habían partido, estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando de repente, noto un pequeño papel en el piso y se dio cuenta que era de su sempai, lo levanto sin leerlo y se dirigió hacia el

–Etto…Kyouya-sempai, se cayo esto…De tu libreta – Haruhi lo decía como si fuera la cosa mas vergonzosa del mundo, ya que tenia un poco de miedo, a lo que fuera a decir su sempai, ella se imaginaba cualquier cosa como por ejemplo: "_Haruhi, como te atreves, acaso leíste el contenido del papel, mi información es confidencial" _o "_Haruhi, ¿tienes pasaporte? Por que ahora sabes mucho y eso no me beneficia" _en la mente de Haruhi se iban formando respuestas de su sempai cada vez mas terribles y exageradas , eso se sacaba por pasar tanto tiempo expuesta a las paranoias de Tamaki, Hikaru y kaoru, pero de todas las respuestas posibles no se imagino la siguiente

–Ah, gracias Haruhi, pero si miras con detenimiento ese papel, te darás cuenta de que es solo un aviso publicitario –miraba a Haruhi como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

En ese momento Haruhi se sentía la persona mas tonta del mundo "_así que toda esta paranoia era por un simple volante?, por dios que tan bajo he caído" _al ver la expresión de Haruhi, Kyouya decidió decir algo para hacerla sentir mejor

–Si quieres consérvalo, es la publicidad de una nueva cafetería en la ciudad que últimamente se ha vuelto muy popular entre los plebeyos, su nombre es "Ojos De Gato" y al parecer queda de camino a tu casa, Tachibana me la dio pensando que seria un lugar adecuado para escapar de la presión de todo, pero creo que quien merecía saber de esto serias tu, mañana te iba a sugerir este lugar para cuando desearas salir de casa … sabes a que me refiero… en fin hasta mañana –dijo esto tranquilamente y Haruhi solo lo observo sorprendida mientras el salía de la tercera sala de música .

– "¿_Acaso el sempai se preocupa por mi?, es decir, se ha dado cuenta de mi incomodidad cuando mi padre lleva a su amante a casa por las tardes. Pensé que ninguno le había prestado atención a este asunto, pero me equivoque, no creí que Kyouya-sempai me entendiera, creo que de alguna manera le importo, ya que el se ha encargado de que mi padre sepa de mi situación en el Ouran , omitiendo la información que cualquier hijo normalmente oculta a sus padre (como el beso que le di por accidente a una chica) y todo esto a pesar de ser plebeya, lo cual me quita el problema de tener a mi padre encima de mi insistiendo y eso ya es mucho… definitivamente Kyouya-sempai es una persona de buen corazón aunque los demás no lo vean así_ –

Este tipo de pensamientos hacían que Haruhi se sintiera aun más confundida. Ella se encontraba caminando de regreso a casa perdida en sus pensamientos cuando recordó aquel volante y al fin lo leyó:

"_Cafetería Ojos de Gato: un lugar en el cual relajarse con el aroma de las flores de cerezo y el sabor de bebidas y aperitivos exquisitos… acompáñanos a la siguiente dirección…"_

Haruhi vio en el volante un pequeño mapa que indicaba la ubicación de la cafetería, efectivamente Kyouya- sempai tenia razón, la cafetería se encontraba en la ruta que había entre el instituto y su hogar , es mas en ese momento Haruhi estaba muy cerca

– "_creo que no estaría mal echarle un vistazo, no tengo nada pendiente para mañana y creo que papá esta con su amante, y tal vez pueda darle un poco de orden a mis sentimientos"_ –Haruhi camino por un par de minutos hasta que dio con la cafetería, era algo muy extraño , Haruhi no recordaba que hubiera una construcción así , la cafetería estaba rodeada por arboles de cerezos y el estilo de construcción se asemejaba a una casa antigua europea, sin duda el lugar era muy hermoso , así que se dirigió a la entrada y en el letrero diviso el rostro de un gato negro con unos ojos enormes. Al entrar sintió mucha tranquilidad como si estuviera en casa, como cuando su mamá aun vivía con ella, pero al observar detenidamente el lugar pensó:

– "_creo que Kyouya sempai se ha equivocado, este lugar no creo que sea para "plebeyos"_ _y no veo que halla mucha gente aquí"_ –

Ellaobservo un enorme piano al fondo y la cafetería estaba elegantemente arreglada, pero estaba casi vacio, solo estaba ella y en la barra estaba una mujer de cabello rizado que la observaba de forma misteriosa. Haruhi rápidamente se sentó a pensar acerca de sus sentimientos y en la forma en que decidiría a quien de los dos elegiría, cuando de repente la interrumpió una dulce y hermosa voz.

–Bienvenida a su cafetería Ojos de Gato – Haruhi miro en dirección de la voz y se encontró con unos enormes y hermosos ojos verdes los cuales pertenecían a una chica de cabello corto color castaño claro, que sonreía de forma sincera y amable

–Gracias – dijo Haruhi de forma sonriente

–Mi nombre es Sakura, espero que el lugar sea de su agrado – le entrega amablemente el menú y en su mesa pone dulces de cortesía

Haruhi miro el menú habían muchos postres dignos de Honey-sempai y bebidas de todo tipo, al parecer ella se había equivocado, el lugar estaba al alcance del presupuesto de todos, miro rápidamente el menú y se decidió por una malteada ya que estaba cansada de beber y de preparar café, y se decidió por un postre que le llamo la atención: "_brownie de chocolate amargo con nueces, maní y almendras" _(me lo invente XD) ya que a ella no le gustaban mucho los dulces y ese postre era perfecto para ella

–Etto… me podrías traer una malteada de fresa y el brownie de chocolate amargo, por favor –pidió Haruhi amablemente.

–Que buena elección –Sakura sonríe felizmente- ese postre lo hizo especialmente Fye-san, el cocina maravillosamente, traeré tu pedido en un momento– Sakura se retira a la cocina, después de varios minutos y unos cuantos suspiros de Haruhi a causa de su confusión regresa Sakura con su pedido

–Perdón por la demora, Moko-chan, casi acaba con todas la fresas– Sakura lo dice con un gotita en su frente

–Gracias y no te preocupes, es muy relajante pasar el tiempo aquí – Haruhi lo dice sinceramente mientras sonríe y Sakura se retira, Haruhi se dispone a probar el postre, coloca una pequeña porción en su boca y cuando esta hace contacto con su lengua, Haruhi se siente en el cielo, sus ojos brillan y todo se vuelve color rosa –"_madre que estas en el cielo, definitivamente este es el postre mas delicioso que he probado en la vida, definitivamente ese Fye-san debe ser todo un mago"_ – Haruhi pensaba eso mientras saboreaba aquel delicioso postre

En ese instante en cualquier otro lugar de Japón donde estuvieran Fye, Syaoran y Kurogane y si estuvieran haciendo quien sabe que cosa ya sea buscando una pluma, matando un monstruo o simplemente de compras XD, sucedió algo

– ¡Achuuuu!– Fye estornudo, Kurogane lo voltea a ver con una mirada asesina como si con ese estornudo lo hubiera insultado y Syaoran ríe

–Fye-san, mi padre solía decir que si uno estornudaba sin razón aparente era por que en algún lugar están pensando o hablado de ti–

–Eso debe ser Syaoran-kun, tal vez alguien de este país, esta impresionado conmigo ¿no es así Kuro-Pon?– Fye lo dice de una manera divertida (Alguien dígale a Tamaki que aquí esta su gemelo perdido XD)

–Hmp, no lo creo ¬¬ – Kurogane lo dice molesto con su típica expresión seria (Ahora alguien dígale también a Mori que aquí esta su gemelo que es mas agresivo… . nee ahora todos resultaron con gemelos XD)

En fin de regreso a la cafetería, Haruhi estaba terminando de comer cuando de repente aquella mujer misteriosa que había visto al ingresar se le acerco.

– Disculpa puedo hablar un momento contigo – aquella mujer le había hablado, de una forma serena y amable

–Si claro, adelante–decía una Haruhi insegura _"que raro, que me querrá decir esa mujer?"_

La mujer toma asiento y le dice – no te asustes no te diré nada malo, simplemente note que llevas una gran confusión en tu interior y quisiera ayudarte– Haruhi al escuchar su voz serena se sorprende

– Pero… ¿como lo sabe? – Haruhi lo dice con su rostro lleno de sorpresa

– Es algo simple y a la vez algo complicado, verás en este mundo hay muchas cosas inexplicables como la magia, cosas que van mas allá de nuestro entendimiento, y este encuentro aunque parezca casualidad no lo es, ya que no existen las casualidades solo inevitable…– la mujer hizo una pausa y Haruhi meditaba esas ultimas palabras y de repente la mujer prosiguió– yo naci con la facilidad de percibir los sentimientos de las personas y a la vez con el poder de ayudarlas, es por eso que ahora hablo contigo ya que note que en tu interior tus sentimientos te atormenta y no sabes como darles claridad y orden, es por eso que por favor , cuéntame tu historia y yo te diré la forma en la que te podre ayudar–

(Así es queridos lectores, en esta historia la única forma en que Haruhi se de cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos es a través de la magia wiiii XD… en fin volvamos a la historia)

Haruhi, al escuchar las palabras de aquella mujer sintió alivio ya que encontró a alguien que le ayudaría, y de forma extraña, Haruhi sintió una gran seguridad por que veía a esa chica sincera que le ofrecía su ayuda como a alguien en quien confiar, es por eso que le conto su historia de cómo entro al Host club y de cómo en el festival del Ouran descubrió sus sentimientos hacia Tamaki y también de sus inesperados sentimientos hacia Kyouya, incluso le conto lo del concierto

– Ya veo así que tus sentimientos son hacia esos dos chicos a los que llaman Rey y Rey entre las sombras– Haruhi asiente tímidamente y un poco sonrojada ya que es la primera vez que deja al descubierto sus sentimientos, así que la mujer prosigue – Bueno lo que puedo decir respecto a esto, es que así como el titulo de "reyes" les fue dado por diferentes motivos, tu corazón formo el mismo sentimiento hacia ellos de distinta forma y aunque no lo creas al mismo tiempo , en el caso del "Rey" fue un sentimiento que surgió a la vista de todos y que probablemente era lo mas esperado y en el caso del "Rey entre las sombras" ,fue un sentimiento que se formo a la sombra de tu otro amor , tus sentimientos son parecidos a cada uno de sus dueños, lo que no significa que uno valga menos que el otro y viceversa, pero ten en cuenta esto : Solo uno de ellos , de verdad merece tu amor, eso lo se por que lo percibo de ti, el otro no te ama de verdad solo confunde el verdadero amor con un amor pasajero –

Haruhi estaba pensativa. Aquella Mujer estaba describiendo sus sentimientos claramente aun mejor de lo que podría haberlo hecho Haruhi en mil años, así que se armo de valor para dar el siguiente paso

– ¿Pero como puedo saber cual de ellos dos es aquel que me ama de verdad?, si les preguntara directamente, saldría mas confundida de lo que ya estoy, es mas ni siquiera tendría el valor de hablar de algo como esto con ellos… por que si me llegara a equivocar con algunos de ellos o sacara conclusiones apresuradas… no sabría que hacer… no me quiero arriesgar ya que a pesar de esta confusión que tengo, los quiero mucho a ambos y no quiero perder su amistad– Haruhi hablaba honestamente con un sentimiento de tristeza que la hería.

– Escucha, si es verdad que no te quieres arriesgar, la forma en la que puedes saber de sus sentimientos y después confrontarlos con la seguridad necesaria para dejar tus sentimientos en claro, es que escuches su canción– Haruhi la mira un poco confundida

– ¿Canción? Quieres decir que ¿debo escucharlos cantar en el concierto?

– Algo así pero no me refiero en sí al concierto, cuando hablaba de canción me refería a que, todos los seres humanos tenemos una canción en nuestra alma, en la cual expresamos nuestros sentimientos, anhelos ,sueños y sobre todo nuestro verdadero ser –

– Ya veo, entonces ¿como podría yo escuchar la verdadera canción de ellos ?–

–No te preocupes, esa magia la hare yo, solo necesito que comas uno de los dulces que Sakura trajo y que simplemente vallas al concierto como normalmente lo irías a hacer, y debes escuchar atentamente las canciones de ellos ya que solo sucederá una vez .Eso si te advierto, con la magia que hare no solo escucharas la verdadera canción de ellos si no la del resto de tus amigos que cantaran, también ten en cuenta que solo tu podrás escucharlos, ya que el resto de los espectadores escucharan las canciones que ellos prepararon para el concierto–

Haruhi había escuchado atentamente las instrucciones de aquella mujer, comió aquel dulce y viendo lo tarde que era dijo – muchas gracias, ahora mis sentimientos están en calma solo me siento ansiosa de lo que ocurra en el concierto, cuando todo suceda, vendré a verte en agradecimiento sin importar el resultado–Haruhi se había levantado y se dirigía a la salida, giro para ver una vez mas a la Mujer en señal de despedida y cruzo la puerta

–Solo confía y todo resultara como debe ser…Haruhi– la mujer miraba hacia la puerta – El destino esta de tu lado–

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer , solo una notita de aclaracion

ese minicrossover lo hize basandome en un capi de TRC

preciso en el de la cafeteria de ojos de gato

aunque no recuerdo como se llama la chica de cabello rizado que aparecia en ese capi

pero como es mi historia ella quedara como "la mujer"

solo me queda decirles que la historia ya la tengo toda escrita soolo me falta el descenlace y un pequeño capitulo extra despues del final

ah si es mi primer fic y espero que este fic llene sus expectativas y si no con gusto recibo sus criticas XD


	2. Antes del concierto

bueno he aqui el segundo capi

(aclaraciones mias)

-Dialogos-

-"_pensamientos"-_

* * *

Unos cuantos días después

============== EL HOST CLUB ESTA ABIERTO=================

El lunes el King Había dado su idea sobre el concierto, al día siguiente se definió los detalles y condiciones los cuales eran:

*El concierto se realizaría el viernes de esa semana, en el gran auditorio del Instituto

*Cada uno cantaría una sola canción… (Esa condición aplicaba para Tamaki, ya que si fuera por el cantaría 20 canciones XD)

*Hikaru y kaoru serian los únicos que cantarían a dueto.

*HARUHI NO CANTARA EN EL CONCIERTO.

*No podían decir el titulo de la canción u otro detalle a ningún cliente, ni siquiera a los demás Hosts, cada canción seria sorpresa.

*Kyouya seria el encargado de la Logística del evento, lo cual solo el personal autorizado por el podría tomar fotos hacer videos y demás, por lo tanto el Host club mantendría el derecho de exclusividad sobre todo material que saliera de ese concierto.

*Tamaki solo cantara una canción al igual que los demás (había que repetirlo mas de una vez para que quedara claro)

Así que Kyouya hizo que todos firmaran este contrato acuerdo, y siguiendo con la historia…

El día de hoy es jueves si señoras y señores, solo quedaban unas cuantas horas para que fuera viernes y comenzara el concierto, las actividades del club eran normales a excepción de que los chicos no lucían cosplay por que todas su energías estaban enfocadas a su ensayos y el tema de conversación en la tercera sala de música en el Instituto Ouran era solo uno: El concierto del Host club

–Oh Tamaki-kun, ¿es verdad que desde que lo anunciaron has estado listo para el concierto? – decía una de las mas fieles clientas de Tamaki

–Así es, princesa, pero si al pisar el escenario se me olvidara todo… – la toma del rostro y se le acerca a unos cuantos centímetros–…tan solo al ver tu hermoso rostro, seria capaz de componer en ese instante la canción de amor mas maravillosa del universo.

La chica sumamente sonrojada y a punto de desmayarse solamente puede decir –Tamaki-Kun…– las demás chicas alrededor de ellos gritan eufóricas.

En otro lado estaban Hikaru y Kaoru en un sofá tomando café con algunas de sus clientas. Estas estaban escuchando atentamente lo que el mayor de los Hitachiin decía.

–Estábamos probando los distintos atuendos que podríamos usar en el concierto, cuando de repente Kaoru salió del vestidor pidiéndome ayuda ya que no podía alcanzar un botón que había en su espalda y comenzó a corretear por todo el salón gritando, tuve que tranquilizarlo para poder desabotonarle aquel inalcanzable botón, si hubieran visto su expresión de horror, el pensaba que se quedaría atorado para siempre en aquel traje Jajajajajajaja ajajajajaja – Hikaru se reía a mas no poder y las chicas reían tímidamente ante el relato

– Que malo eres Hikaru… – Kaoru lo decía con unas lagrimitas en los ojos y Hikaru al notarlo se callo y lo observo–… te aprovechas, por que fuiste tú el que me había ayudado a poner ese traje, es por eso que ni las sirvientas sabían como quitarlo

–Kaoru… –toma a su hermano de la barbilla y acerca sus labios a su oído–… no me aprovecho, solo disfruto ser el único ser que puede vestirte y…también…desvestirte, o acaso … no recuerdas aquella ocasión en la que jugábamos a que uno era el diseñador y el otro era el maniquí–

– Hikaru…–

–Kaoru… –

– Hikaru…– las chicas a su alrededor estaban gritando de la emoción – kyaaa, el amor entre hermanos es tan Moe, definitivamente queremos ver sus atuendos mañana–

En otro lado en una mesa estaban sentados Mori, Honey y sus clientas, Honey estaba comiendo pastel y Mori servía más té.

– Usa-chan y yo, hemos estado trabajando duro en nuestros ensayos ya que queremos que todas las asistentes disfruten del concierto y sean felices toodoss, ya que este evento será muy divertido Uhu-hu, ¿no es así Takashi? –

–Ah…– afirmaba Mori, mientras las chicas los contemplaban

–Mori-kun, ¿tú también cantaras? –preguntaba una chica incrédula (yo también estaría incrédula XD)

–Si, así es– respondía Mori un tanto inexpresivo

–Grandioso, ahora más que nunca espero con ansias el concierto, por que sé que Mori-kun cantará– decía una de sus clientas con mucha felicidad.

En otro lado cerca a la puerta se encontraba Haruhi rodeada de sus clientas, todas ellas querían saber el motivo de por que su Host preferido no cantaría

– ¿Haruhi-kun, por que razón no participaras en el concierto del Host club? – al fin una de ellas se había decidido a preguntar mientras que los demás miraban expectante su respuesta.

–Mi voz no es lo suficiente prodigiosa para ser parte de un concierto, es por eso que prefiero mil veces disfrutar de la compañía de ustedes hermosas señoritas, que estar sola en aquel escenario, ya que al estar sentada junto a ustedes durante al concierto puedo observar la sensación que la música les transmite a ustedes y eso es algo que no desearía perderme– Haruhi lo decía honéstame, ya que se sentiría feliz en cualquier lugar que no fuera el escenario, y disfrutaba el que todos estos días tenia tiempo para estudiar sin la molestia de los chicos ya que ellos SI estaba ensayando XDD

– Ay, Haruhi-kun somos tan felices de que te quedes con nosotras durante el concierto–

Y finalmente en otro lado del salón (Aja, este salón tiene muchos lados _... XD) frente a una ventana, se encontraba Kyouya también rodeado por sus clientas.

–A este concierto solo podrán asistir clientas del Host club, y como no queremos que chicas ajenas a nosotros ingresen, hemos decidido que a la entrada del auditorio se pida la credencial que certifica que se es cliente del Host club–lo decía Kyouya de forma solemne– pero estas credenciales, sus sirvientes las pueden comprar por una pequeña suma en la oficina que especialmente asigne para este evento, claro esta información solo la saben nuestras queridas clientas – en realidad todas las chicas del instituto hasta las mas pequeñas sabían la forma de adquirir las credenciales, por que la misma Renge se había encargado de difundir la información.

(Traducción al idioma plebeyo: la entrada al concierto vale una mina de oro y no hay revendedores XD, debes comprarla anticipadamente solo en el lugar designado .)

– Wow, en ese caso le avisare a mi mayordomo que de inmediato adquiera mi credencial – decía una chica, al momento que sacaba su celular y hacia una llamada, varias chicas la imitaron. Quedando pocas junto Kyouya, ero lo que él había planeado. Así que el remato.

– Aunque, solo para mis mas preciadas princesas he creado una zona especial en la cual estarán mas próximas al escenario y podrán disfrutar mas cercanamente de nosotros –saca su libreta– quien de ustedes mis princesas desea estar mas cerca de mi , en mi libreta hare las reservaciones–

–yo…– las chicas a su alrededor gritaban con dinero tarjetas de crédito en sus manos. (Traducción para plebeyos: Si la entrada costaba un ojo de la cara, la sección VIP costaba la fortuna de toda una vida y la siguiente XD).

Kyouya había planificado muy bien la distribución de esa zona, ya que habrían la misma cantidad de fans para casa uno de los hosts , en la primera y segunda fila en total habían 44 sillas , una de ellas era para Haruhi y la otra era para Renge (es aquí donde cualquier chica quisiera ser Renge ...Eso se saca por aportar buenas ideas y mercancía al club) las demás sillas eran para las clientas VIP del host club, en decir había 6 chicas en la zona VIP por cada Host(si eres malo o mala para las matemáticas he aquí los cálculos de Kyouya XD)

Ln [cos 7 Hosts/ (1 - sen 44 sillas)] x (log2 - 1/ln Haruhi)

Renge (a/b) +1/ [(a/b) +1] + VIP

Senh 42 x VIP / 7 hosts

= 6

(Ese es el resumen de la versión para tontos según él O_O, la versión normal ocupa dos hojas XD (por cierto no sobra advertir que este calculo no es verídico en ningún país conocido owo solo en mi cabeza y en este fic XD))

============ EL HOST CLUB CIERRA SUS PUERTAS========

* * *

Gracias por leer mi historia

con gusto recibire todos sus comentarios aunque si termino pronto la historia no alcanzare a responder

sus comentarios...

por cierto se que muchos me diran que esa pareja no es tan buena que es mejor pascualito x haruhi y etc.. pero para esto es el fanfiction para delirar a gusto XD


	3. Doki Doki Waku Waku

he aqui el tercer capi

aqui aprovecho para decir que ouran pertenece a hatori bisco al

igual que las canciones, por cierto las canciones que cantan

los chicos, son las canciones reales de ellos ...que vienen en el soundtrack de ouran

para que este fic sea mas genial les recomiendo que escuchen las canciones en el momento que comienzan a cantar.

antes de poner cada traduccion deje el titulo de la cancion para que la puedan buscar en youtubeo las desacrgen,las canciones son muy geniales bueno...espero que lo disfruten nos vemos abajo muajuajua

* * *

Haruhi ya se encontraba en su casa, incluso ya estaba en cama, estaba repasando los instantes que vivió en el host club en el transcurso de las actividades de este, cuando se encontraban libres de clientas, Tamaki se había portado muy caballerosamente con ella, lo cual la hacia suspirar, pero también, cuando no los miraban no podía evitar cruzar miradas con Kyouya lo que la hacia sonrojar a pesar de que casi no cruzo palabras con él.

El día decisivo ya estaba cerca y ella estaba nerviosa por saber los verdaderos sentimientos de ellos, así que se entrego al mundo de los sueños y descanso hasta que el amanecer le dio la bienvenida al viernes.

VIERNES, GRAN AUDITORIO DEL INSTITUTO OURAN

El gran día había llegado el auditorio estaba a reventar no cabían mas chicas allí, estaban desde la mas pequeña alumna hasta la mas grande, pasando por las enfermas y cocineras ( ellas también consiguieron su credencial de clientas del club XD) y aunque no lo crean todas las profesoras del instituto estaban allí (es un milagro , por que en el anime y en el manga JAMAS vi a ningún docente, seria genial un colegio sin profesores XD), en cambio los chicos afuera estaban muy curiosos de lo que pasaba, ya que ese evento es solo para chicas y ellos no podían entrar,

Así que todo ya estaba listo:

El escenario, las luces, la música, los camarógrafos y fotógrafos (autorizados por Kyouya), incluso las chicas se habían calmado y esperaban con ansias a que empezara el concierto, y aunque Haruhi no lo demostrara ella era la mas ansiosa de todas ya que podría escuchar la canción del alma de sus queridos compañeros y de una vez por todas sus sentimientos tendrían claridad.

De repente un sonido llamo su atención, el escenario se había cubierto por una pantalla de humo mientras las luces de distintos colores se movían por todos los rincones de este, de pronto de entre la niebla una plataforma ascendía desde el suelo del escenario (si se lo preguntan, si, es la plataforma por donde siempre sube Renge, solo que se la pidieron prestada XD) y en esa plataforma estaba Tamaki, al verlo todas las chicas enloquecieron, a pesar de que su atuendo era el uniforme del instituto y que tenía un micrófono en su mano.

–Bienvenidas, hermosas flores a este, su concierto, ofrecido por los caballeros del Host club, espero que sea de su agrado, ya que este evento está pensado en la diversión de ustedes, cada uno de nuestros Hosts ha preparado una canción para su deleite… – Tamaki seguía hablando mientras los gemelos tras bambalinas lo criticaban

–Tenía que ser Tono el que saliera de primeras -o- – decía Hikaru

–Los que íbamos a salir de primeras íbamos a ser nosotros – le respondía Kaoru

–pero todo fue culpa del berrinche que hizo Tono, él y sus dramas–Hikaru cerró los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos

–Definitivamente nuestro señor es un idiota – dijeron al unísono y se echaron a reír y al ver la mirada fulminante de Kyouya se taparon la boca y siguieron riendo por lo debajo

–Es verdad le hicimos creer que seriamos los primeros en cantar– Decía Kaoru sonriendo

–y cuando lo supo hizo el escándalo, lo que no sabía es que éramos los primeros en presentar a quien de verdad cantara de primeras… aquel que se robara la atención del público– Hikaru sonreía divertido al escuchar a Tamaki hablando

–El tendrá el honor de abrir el concierto… "_Hikaru y Kaoru idiotas, yo debía ser el primero en cantar T_T, ¿acaso ser lindo es un pecado? … _nuestro Host Loli-shota: ¡Honey- Sempai! – al decir esto todas las chicas enloquecieron, Tamaki desparece del escenario tal cual entro, y cuando todo queda en silencio y oscuro otra vez. Honey entra caminando por un lado del escenario iluminado por un solo reflector, solo se escucha el "AWWW" de las chicas a medida que el avanzaba con Usa-chan, de repente se ilumina el escenario con luces rosadas y el atuendo de Honey era: (En este momento de la historia les aclaro que a pesar de ser chica no soy buena al describir ropa n_nU) Honey traía un vestido de marinerito azul con detalles rojos, usa-chan, traía puesto un gorrito de marinerito

–Uhu-hu, esta canción es para todas ustedes chicas, espero que la disfruten al igual como lo haremos Usa-chan y yo Uhu-hu–

Haruhi puso atención cuando comenzó a cantar

DOKI DOKI WAKU WAKU

Si hay algo emocionante que espera! no puedo estar bien sin el  
y si encuentro algo tierno! no podre esperar!MAAAAAS  
dentro del bosque y dentro del agua  
no me podras detener!no me podras detener!  
Romper! todo a mi paso es la mision que hay que cumplir!usa-chan

Aventuras!con mi Conejito!encontrar una caja magica  
Ir a una isla de sueños!donde estare genial!  
aventuras con takashi asi yo estare muy bien!  
en un avion de Conejitos!mi corazon hace ah doki doki

Cuando hay dias felices canto,bailo y doy una megasonrisa  
te regalo de mi felicidad para que no estes ya mal!  
Cuando usa-chan se transforma ah teddy se hace tan feo como tama-chan!  
yo lo quiero regresar para que sea igual de Kawaii que antes!

Aventuras contigo! encontarar una caja magica!  
ir a una isla de sueños donde estemos genial!  
Aventuras contigo! asi yo estare muy bien  
en un avion de Conejitos!mi corazon hace ah doki doki

PA PA PA PA PAPA PA PA PA PA PAPA PA PA PA PA PAPA PA PA PA PA PAPA PAPA

Aventuras!con mi Conejito!encontrar una caja magica  
Ir a una isla de sueños!donde estare genial!  
aventuras con takashi asi yo estare muy bien!  
en un avion de Conejitos!mi corazon hace ah doki doki

Aventuras contigo! encontarar una caja magica!  
ir a una isla de sueños donde estemos genial!  
Aventuras contigo! asi yo estare muy bien  
en un avion de Conejitos!mi corazon hace ah doki doki

Haruhi estaba sonriente esa canción era muy graciosa y a la vez muy dulce. Para ella esa canción definitivamente le describía el mundo en el que vivía Honey, pero a la vez estaba muy feliz de conocerlo, de poder encontrarse a alguien que a pesar de ser mayor que ella aun conservaba aquella dulzura e inocencia verdadera que en el mundo ya no se puede hallar, estaba encantada por que por fin había entendido la actitud de Honey-Sempai, lo que hizo que su cariño aumentara más y por otro lado se dio cuenta que aquella mujer no le había mentido sobre la magia.

* * *

como vieron el concierto ya inicio ,quiensera el siguiente en cantar

averiguenlo en el siguiente capi


	4. Bokura no Love Style

Ouran no es mio es de Bisco hatori

o si no Kyouya seria mi profesor privado de matematicas sobre todo de integrales XD

y seguimos con la historia

* * *

Después de que Honey terminara y sin tanto efecto como sucedió con Tamaki .Esta vez asciende de nuevo la plataforma de Renge, simplemente con el sonido del motor como fondo se ve ascender a un Mori, cruzado de brazos y con su uniforme del Ouran, todas las chicas enloquecieron ante su presencia. Pero a los pocos segundos estaban en completo silencio incluso contenía su aliento, expectantes a lo que Mori fuera a decir, cuando de repente Mori separo sus labios, las chicas se inclinaron levemente hacia el escenario. Estaban más atentas que nunca para escuchar a Mori decir:

–Ah… Hikaru, Kaoru…Es su turno– Todo quedo en silencio justo después de que Mori hablara hasta que se escucho en todo el instituto Ouran al unísono

–¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...¡MORI-KUN, ERES GENIAAL! – las chicas habían enloquecido completamente, era la primera vez (en este fic XD) que Mori decía una oración tan larga. Tres chicas se desmayaron y rápidamente el cuerpo medico las atendió, muchas no dejaban de repetir la oración que había dicho Mori, con corazoncitos en los ojos.

–Definitivamente este es un momento histórico, me comería 3 tazones de arroz con todo y plato, tan solo con esta oración–les decía Renge a las demás chicas que estaban de acuerdo con ella.

Después de varios minutos en el que se calmo a las chicas diciéndoles que Mori no tardaría en cantar y que ahora era turno de los gemelos, las chicas pusieron atención al escenario ya que habían muchas luces iluminándolo, en especial se fijaron en dos reflectores que apuntaban al suelo del escenario, esperando la aparición de ellos desde cualquier lugar de este, cuando de pronto se escucho un estremecedor grito

–¡KAORUU! – de inmediato todas las chicas observaron hacia atrás, en la parte más alta del auditorio, Hikaru tenía arnés y estaba sujeto a una cuerda que conducía al escenario. El estaba sujetando a Kaoru quien se sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas a Hikaru, al parecer Kaoru no tenia arnés.

–Hikaru, perdóname arruine el concierto…no resistiré mas– Kaoru lo decía y las chicas estaban llorando por aquella escena

–no sean tonto Hikaru, yo no te soltare, no te dejare morir, saltaremos juntos– Hikaru decía con esfuerzo

–El arnés no soportara nuestro peso Hikaru, tu también morirías y no quiero ser el culpable de eso, por eso suéltame…– Kaoru lo decía con lagrimitas en los ojos resignado a morir

–No me importa…– Hikaru salta y se desliza por la cuerda, las chicas cierran sus ojos temiendo lo peor. Hikaru llega sano y a salvo con Kaoru, lo abraza más a él y lo toma de su rostro y le dice –…no me importaría morir junto a ti, Para mi morir sería lo más hermoso del mundo tan solo por el hecho de pasar mis últimos instantes de vida a tu lado–

Las chicas estaban llorando de felicidad ya que no les paso nada malo, pero lloraban conmovidas por aquella escena, incluso Renge, Haruhi era la única que estaba en silencio ,sabía que ese accidente, estaba preparado .Lo único que se le cruzo en la mente en ese instante fue:

–"_Par de locos… es su misma escena de siempre solo que fingieron estar en peligro e_e"_ –

Hikaru y Kaoru ya estaban en escena, se habían quitado los arneses .Por qué Kaoru también tenía uno pero estaba oculto (recuerden mis niños: seguridad ante todo y no hagan esto en casa ñ_ñ) Hikaru y Kaoru tenían el mismo traje, zapatos, pantalón y chaleco negro, una camisa blanca. Nada más con que aquellos atuendos hacían delirar a las chicas

Juntaron sus espaldas y ya iban a comenzar a cantar, Haruhi, estaba atenta, quería saber como sonaría la canción de los chicos…si sería igual a sus actos de amor fraternal o tendrían algo mucho más retorcido que eso

Y sonó la melodía

BOKURA NO LOVE STYLE

HIKARU:  
Hablando con alguna chica mientras tu estas mirando Oh No, No, No  
Te miro para ver si estas celoso Oh, Yes, Yes, Yes

Mi amada, por favor- el amor es más excitante  
JUNTOS: Si hay algunos obstáculos en el camino

CORO (El coro lo cantan juntos también):  
Ése es nuestro estilo de amor, nuestra forma de amar  
Te necesito, quiero estar contigo siempre  
Este es nuestro estilo de amor, en el fondo es nuestro estilo de amor  
Eres mía, estaremos juntos tu y yo, te quiero

KAORU:  
Puede que yo lo exagerará un poco… de veras te hago enfadar? Oh, No, No, No  
Quiero abrazarte…vamos a hacerlo… Oh Yes, Yes, Yes  
Mi amada, nuestro vinculo  
JUNTOS: Será fuerte y profundo si superamos nuestras inseguridades

CORO:  
Ése es nuestro estilo de amor, nuestra forma de amar  
Te necesito, quiero estar contigo siempre  
Este es nuestro estilo de amor, en el fondo es nuestro estilo de amor  
Eres mía, estaremos juntos tú y yo, te quiero

(Esta letra es un poco complicada, ya que ha generado una gran discusión en los sitios donde la busque, ya que unos dicen que se la dedican a una chica otros dicen que a ellos mismos en fin… juzguen ustedes)

Haruhi se quedo estupefacta, a pesar de ser unos gemelos retorcidos, bromistas y juguetones. Se dio cuenta que ellos, son serios a la hora de amar, es decir. Si aman a alguien lo hacen en serio con todas sus fuerzas , haciendo que el amor al igual que todos los aspectos de su vida, tenga siempre aquel toque de picante , que lo haga mucho más emocionante e interesante, justo como a ellos les gusta.

"_Definitivamente Hikaru y Kaoru son únicos"_ es lo único que atino a decir Haruhi ya que el ritmo de la canción le había encantado_._ Los gemelos descendieron del escenario y caminaron entre el público, las chicas estiraban sus manos, para ver si los tocaban como sucede con las celebridades. Desaparecieron en una de las tantas puertas del auditorio.

Cuando las chicas centraron la atención de nuevo al escenario Honey estaba parado sobre él con su uniforme de Ouran. Las chicas no evitaron decir – Awwwww– con solo verlo allí parado sin más hasta que…

* * *

a quien presentara Honey?

averiguenlo en el prox Capi


	5. Itsumo Soba ni

Ouran no es mio todo pertenece a Hatori Bisco...nos vemos abajo XD  


* * *

Cuando las chicas centraron la atención de nuevo al escenario Honey estaba parado sobre él con su uniforme de Ouran. Las chicas no evitaron decir – Awwwww– con solo verlo allí parado sin más hasta que

–Uhu-hu, estoy muy feliz de presentarles, a alguien que han estado esperando, alguien quien Usa-chan y yo le deseamos mucha suerte ya que es la primera vez que cantara ante el público, Uhu-hu, mi amigo…– Mori entra al escenario las chicas enloquecen y Honey brinca a sus hombros– ¡Takashii! –

Después de unos instantes de furor por parte de las chicas, Mori deposita a Honey en el piso y este se marcha. Mori como Host salvaje traía un atuendo de leñador, jeans rasgados y rotos y camisa sin mangas a cuadros rojos, sin abotonar dejando al descubierto su bien formado abdomen Todas las chicas a excepción de Haruhi estaban babeando literalmente, algo había en el aire, pero definitivamente Mori sin los demás Hosts a su alrededor, sobre todo sin Honey, lucia su gran atractivo al máximo. Muchas que no eran clientas de él decidieron serlo también, hasta Haruhi admitió que Mori se veía sumamente atractivo

De repente se calmaron un poco por que sabían que en cualquier instante Mori comenzaría a cantar. Haruhi estaba muy curiosa por Mori ya que él no era muy expresivo, ella deseaba conocer su canción ya que así podría saber más del misterioso Mori, ella esperaba algo sorprendente de él ya que al pasar tiempo en el Host club se dio cuenta que Mori es muy distinto en su interior de lo que muestra su exterior. Mori levanta el micrófono...

ITSUMO SOBA NI

Sin decir una palabra, siempre estaré a tu lado  
Cuéntame tranquilamente sobre tus tristes pensamientos,  
siempre estaré escuchándote.

Si te cuesta expresarte, y te crea problemas  
Cierra los ojos y confía en mí, yo te abrazaré.

En el paso de las estaciones, hay sólo una certeza en mi pecho

Si se trata de protegerte, no hay nada de lo que arrepentirse.  
En cualquier dolor, yo tomaré tu lugar  
Siempre estaré cerca de ti.

Si comprendo que no me he dado cuenta de tus sentimientos,  
Quiero hacer todo lo posible por ti.

Siempre caminaré hacia ti  
Porque continuaré con estos pensamientos inmutables

Te abrazaré para que ésta calidez nunca desaparezca  
Secaré todas las lágrimas que dejes caer  
Siempre estaré cerca de ti.

Si se trata de protegerte, no hay nada de lo que arrepentirse.  
En cualquier dolor, yo tomaré tu lugar  
Siempre estaré cerca de ti.

Te abrazaré para que ésta calidez nunca desaparezca  
Secaré todas las lágrimas que dejes caer  
Siempre estaré cerca de ti.

Justo cuando Mori termina su canción, unas lagrimitas escapan de los ojos de Haruhi, Mori no la había decepcionado, el verdadero ser de Mori era hermoso, Haruhi pensó que Mori era un gran chico, gentil, cálido, y el que no hablara mucho no lo hacía menos antes los demás hosts, al contrario: Eso demostraba su capacidad de escuchar a los demás cuando necesitaran a una persona amable que no los criticara.

Haruhi también pensó que estaban equivocados al decir que Mori era el tipo de chico insensible, él sufría también cuando sus amigos lo hacían, solo que él se encarga de ser fuerte por ellos, lo que hacía un chico comprensible

Aunque kasanoda dijo que Mori era un sujeto que inspiraba miedo con su fuerza y rudeza, ella sabía que aquel cuerpo de Mori por más fuerte y rudo que fuera estaba hecho para defender, proteger todo aquello que él considera, frágil e indefenso.

También se dio cuenta que era muy afortunada de tener a un amigo como Mori a su lado, ella sabía que esa canción era en especial para Honey, pero también para sus demás seres queridos y descubrió que Mori se comportaba con Honey no por aquella historia de sus familias, sino que, la personalidad de Mori es así: servicial.

Haruhi estaba muy feliz de que dos personas tan maravillosas como Honey y Mori fueran amigos, ya que Honey se encargaba de divertir a Mori y enseñarle muchas cosas hermosas en la vida y Mori estaba allí para recordarle aquellas cosas que su dulzura pasaba por alto, son la combinación perfecta.

Haruhi, tomo su pañuelo y seco sus lágrimas aun faltaban dos presentaciones mas, precisamente aquellas que definirían sus sentimientos, así que en ese instante en que no había nadie en el escenario Haruhi se dijo a si misma lo siguiente

–"_recuerda Haruhi, El poder escuchar la canción del alma de Tamaki y Kyouya, es algo que solo sucederá una vez, es mi única oportunidad. Aquella mujer dijo que debía escucharlas con mucha atención y eso es lo que hare"_ – Se lo decía a sí misma con mucha determinación

* * *

falta muy poco veamos quien comienza primero si Kyouya o Tamaki.. si has llegado hasta aqui te doy las gracias por leer mi primer intento de fic


	6. Guilty Beauty Love

Hatori Bisco = dueña del Host club

Kasu= escritora loquita XD

* * *

El escenario se lleno de luces, entraron Hikaru y Kaoru. Cada uno por cada lado del escenario, saludando con su mano y con su risa diabólica como siempre, se juntaron y comenzaron a decir rumores, aunque todas las chicas los podían oír

– El que sigue, le gusta secretamente coleccionar envolturas plebeyas– le decía Hikaru a Kaoru

– Eso no es nada, es todo un pervertido, por que le gusta mirar los maniquís –Kaoru le respondía

–Dicen que está loco, por que disque es fanático de los kotatsus (mesas para invierno) – ambos se reían y las chicas le seguían el juego a los gemelos

– Y lo peor de todo es que Sadomasoquista y se hace llamar padre hasta se cree un Rey– en ese momento Tamaki sale furioso a perseguir a los gemelos por los chismes que decían de el

–¡GEMELOS DEL DEMONIO! – decía Tamaki mientras los correteaba por el escenario, mientras que Kaoru y Hikaru reían felices puesto que su plan había resultado

–¡Señoritas Aquí esta nuestro Tono Tamakiiii! –los gemelos desaparecían en el escenario mientras que Tamaki se quedo congelado, cuando volteo a ver ,se dio cuenta que estaba solo, en medio del escenario y que ya era su turno de cantar

–"_Malditos gemelos T_T arruinaron mi súper entrada, yo que tenía preparada la entrada más genial del mundo… ese par me las pagara T_T, sospecho que lo hicieron a propósito_, _pero ahora que estoy aquí debo esmerarme, las damas me esperan y sobre todo Haruhi…_–

CINE MENTAL DE TAMAKI

Tamaki termina de cantar, las chicas están delirantes, y Haruhi está al igual que ellas

–Sempai…no sabía que eras tan talentoso, tu voz me cautivo–

–Esta canción la cantaba mientras pensaba en ti– decía Tamaki con su voz más irresistible

–Sempai… –Tamaki la sube al escenario y se acerca más a ella….

FIN DEL CINE MENTAL DE TAMAKI

Haruhi observaba a Tamaki en el escenario haciendo gestos raros: llorando, riendo, hasta incluso se inclino en el suelo a sembrar setos –"_que clase de ocurrencias tendrá en su cabeza"_– se decía Haruhi con una gotita en la cabeza.

La música empezó a sonar cuando de repente Tamaki se recupero milagrosamente, tenia puesto un traje tipo Disco de pantalón y chaqueta blanca y de camisa negra, en su cuello tenía un collar de oro ajustado a su cuello, las chicas gritaban locas , en definitiva estaban más alborotadas que las fans del mismísimo Elvis. Haruhi debía admitirlo Tamaki estaba muy apuesto y sin más comenzó a cantar:

GUILTY BEAUTY LOVE

El crimen de Dios fue crear a alguien tan hermoso como yo  
Puedo ver mi reflejo en tus ojos, y eso no es bueno.  
Mi castigo divino es que el amor que dé, estallara en el corazón, sin embargo, estoy enamorado de ti, y deberia probablemente parar este bello amor culpable.

Abro la puerta y el mundo de ensueño te da la bienvenida  
Me arrodillaré, besaré tu mano y te escoltaré  
Diosa tímida, sólo tienes que girar y encontrar el tipo afortunado que soy  
No me cansaré de buscar las maneras de amarte, pero...

Cuando te toco, todo el amor que poseo se escapa, y es pecado.  
Arrebatar todo lo de tu corazón no debe ser incorrecto.  
Sólo obedezco este amor infinito que es mi maldición.  
Sin embargo, cuando tu y yo nos tocamos, deberia parar este bello amor culpable.

Por la noche, soy como la luna, flotando para abrazarte, mi sol ardiente.  
Juntos rodearemos la tierra e irradiaremos el amor, aunque esto esté prohibido.  
Te dare un ramo de amor, linda señorita.  
Aquí es donde siempre seras mi heroína.

El delito de Dios son estos labios que pueden besarte dulcemente.  
No es malo que me llames en tus sueños.  
Esta es la maldición que yo amo, como una lluvia que inunda tu corazón,  
Sin embargo, tu y yo estamos cautivados...entonces, tal vez, yo deberia acabar con este...bello corazón culpable

Las chicas estaban encantadas con su voz y tenían muchos corazoncitos en sus ojos, Haruhi también lo estaba, tenía que reconocer que Tamaki tenía una voz irresistible a la hora de cantar, lo que le causaba gracia es que Tamaki aun en su canción no dejaba de ser narcisista, pero bueno así era Tamaki y así lo quería, así fuera un idiota vanidoso, aquel idiota vanidoso, le había abierto las puertas a un mundo de felicidad y amistad que desconocía, él fue quien poco a poco fue cautivando su corazón, al parecer Haruhi ya estaba aclarando sus sentimientos , solo le hacía falta escuchar una canción la de Kyouya.

Mientras la melodía terminaba, las luces empezaron a moverse y salir humo, Tamaki estaba parado en el suelo del escenario cuando de pronto comenzó a elevarse sobre la plataforma de Renge ,hasta cierta altura, de repente sonó una leve explosión y se vieron fuegos que comenzaron propagarse y formaron la palabra TAMAKI delante de la plataforma. Las chicas gritaron eufóricas ante ese espectáculo, el humo cubrió la plataforma incluso al propio Tamaki y cuando este se disipo Tamaki ya no estaba, solo quedaba el montaje del fuego.

* * *

O_O que paso con tamaki?leano en el prox capi


	7. Tsumetai Yoru

ya saben Ouran no es mio es de hatori Bisco - sama

* * *

Se apagaron las luces y a los pocos segundos cuando se encendieron de nuevo estaba Tamaki con su uniforme de Ouran de nuevo las chicas estaban sorprendidas por su cambio rápido de traje, parecía por arte de magia, así que Tamaki dijo

–Hermosas señoritas, de ultimo pero no menos importante, EL Host Cool, mi mejor amigo…!Kyouuyaaa¡

Kyouya había entrado al escenario tranquilamente y cuando tomo su lugar y Tamaki se retiraba dijo cortésmente

–Gracias Tamaki– las chicas enloquecieron al oír esa expresión de camaradería entre Kyouya y Tamaki, pero muchas estaban suspirando por el traje que el traía ,incluso Renge ya que Kyouya se parecía mucho a su amado de Uki Doki Memorial, Kyouya llevaba un pantalón de seda negro y una camisa de seda gris , no tan ajustados, con unos cuantos botones sin abrochar permitiendo ver parte de su pecho, aquel traje le quedaba perfecto, demostraba la elegancia que el siempre mantenía muchas se desmayaron , hasta Renge. Haruhi tuvo que abanicar a Renge pero cuando esta vio que iba a cantar tuvo una recuperación milagrosa al estilo de Tamaki. Haruhi ya había tomado su decisión pero aun así debía escuchar la canción de Kyouya no por que la mujer le había dicho sino por que ella lo deseaba.

TSUMETAI NO YORU

Iluminado por la luz de la luna de la noche fría,  
me escondí en las sombras proyectadas por la ciudad.

Lo que creia no lo mostraba  
Entre la muchedumbre y esta ciudad monocroma.  
Baje mi cabeza

Me di cuenta,  
Y de tus palabras  
Nacio una pequeña flor.

Aun si insisto  
que no temo si pierdo,  
sigo adelante.

Con sólo el silencio  
Que llena mi corazón,  
He vivido hasta ahora  
Sin saber que es el deseo.

No sabia el significado de la bondad de alguien  
En una ciudad tan distorcionada  
Fui arrastrado por la multitud, pero...

Me di cuenta,  
Y de tus palabras  
Nacio una pequeña flor.

Aun si insisto  
que no temo si pierdo,  
El tiempo seguira... (repetir)

Haruhi quedo conmovida con la canción, digna de Kyouya que expresaba su situación, ese mundo de dinero en el que vivía y la constante competencia que tenia para lograr el reconocimiento de su padre. Estaba ya segura de su decisión aquella que tomo cuando escucho la actuación de Tamaki, se iba a levantar como lo estaban haciendo las demás chicas cuando Kyouya anuncio una última presentación.

–Esperen, apreciadas señoritas la función aun no termina, falta el gran final–

Haruhi se sintió morir, conociéndolos, ella se imaginaba que la última presentación era la de ella, que tal vez todo era un malvado plan de los Hosts, para hacerla cantar. Se escuchaba el barullo de las chicas acomodándose cuando Haruhi dejo escapar su famosa frase

–Malditos ricos bastardos – las chicas no la habían oído por fortuna, pero Kyouya la vio con aquella risa maliciosa por que el ya se imaginaba con exactitud lo que Haruhi pensaba

* * *

Que rayos es lo que quiere Kyouya?

si has leido hasta aqui infinitas gracias por soportarme mis locuras gracias gracias


	8. Matta Ashita

ya saben Ouran no es mio es de hatori yo solo escribo por diversion

espero les agrade el capi

* * *

–Malditos ricos bastardos – las chicas no la habían oído por fortuna, pero Kyouya la vio con aquella risa maliciosa por que el ya se imaginaba con exactitud lo que Haruhi pensaba

–Señoritas, para finalizar los miembros del host club, hemos preparado una sorpresa especial para ustedes, un agradecimiento por habernos escuchado, esta canción la cantaremos al unísono todos los Host que participamos hoy– Kyouya le lanzo una mirada divertida a Haruhi, Haruhi estaba sorprendida se esperaba todo menos eso

A los pocos minutos se apagaron las luces y cuando se encendieron de nuevo Todos los chicos estaban escenario con sus uniformes del Ouran, Kyouya ya se había cambiado cuando dijeron al unísono

–Esta canción está dedicada a todas ustedes ya que es nuestra misión en el host club, pero está dedicada en especial a la chica que al romper un jarrón reparo nuestros corazones– Haruhi se había quedado sin palabras al escuchar esa dedicatoria , sabía que se trataba de ella así que escucho con atención esa ultima canción del día

MATTA ASHITA

TAMAKI: Siempre te esperamos, cualquiera que sea tu preocupación, déjanos oírla

HIKARU: Incluso tú cara triste (No te preocupes),

KAORU: que estaba llorando hace un rato (Tan pronto),

MORI: Mira, podemos cambiarla a una sonrisa antes de

Que te des cuenta.

(Honey: ¡Por una sonrisa!)

TODOS: ¡Hasta mañana!, entonces podré verte sonreír otra vez

Así como una nube que flota en el cielo azul absolutamente claro

Toma la luz del sol un día con toda tu fuerza y camina conmigo.

KYOUYA: Puedes reírte como si fuera un chiste

Siempre queremos ver tu rostro feliz

HIKARU: Aunque los nubarrones

KAORU caigan sobre nosotros (No te preocupes)

MORI: Nosotros podemos ir lejos, reírnos y seguir adelante.

(Mori: ¿Estás bien Mitsukuni?

Honey: Ahaha, ¡Sigue andando!)

TODOS: Hasta mañana, entonces podré verte sonreír otra vez

Así como una nube que flota en el cielo azul absolutamente claro

Toma la luz del sol de un día con toda tu fuerza y camina conmigo

KAORU: No importa si peleamos o no nos ponemos de acuerdo (No importa

Lo que pase)

HIKARU: Nunca nos arrepentiremos de haberte conocido

TODOS: Hasta mañana, entonces podré verte sonreír otra vez

Así como una nube que flota en el cielo azul absolutamente claro

Toma la luz del sol de un día con toda tu fuerza y camina conmigo

(Quite las partes donde hablaba Haruhi ya que se supone que esta canción es sorpresa y Haruhi no sabía)

las chicas estaban conmovidas pero la que lo estaba aun mas, era Haruhi quien no se esperaba que los chicos tuvieran un detalle tan hermoso para ella, ella sabía que aquella canción era la canción del alma del host club y no necesitaba magia para escucharla ya que ellos en realidad la habían cantado. El telón se había cerrado

Las chicas salieron en estampida cuando Renge corrió el rumor de que afuera del auditorio estaban entregando un botón conmemorativo del host club, la que no lo tuviera sería la más tonta así que Haruhi quedo sola en el auditorio, pero corrió en dirección al escenario quería ver a los chicos tenia tanto que decirles, cuando subió ellos aun estaban allí comentando acerca del éxito que había sido cuando Mori noto la presencia de Haruhi

–Ahh… Haruhi– De inmediato todos los chicos giraron para ver a Haruhi ella tenía unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos

–Muchas gracias por esa maravillosa función, hay algo que quiero decirles…–Honey y Mori saben lo que Haruhi piensa decir así que

–Uhu-hu ¡Abrazoo grupal! – dice esto mientras él y Mori abrazaban a los demás, Los demás estaban a punto de protestar sobre todo los gemelos y el King ,cuando sintieron también los brazos de Haruhi rodeándolos, se habían sorprendido y correspondieron el abrazo grupal.

–lo que quiero decirles es que a ustedes: Honey, Mori, Tamaki, Kyouya, Hikaru y Kaoru, los quiero mucho, a todos y a cada uno de ustedes, muchas gracias por todo– Haruhi derramo unas pocas lagrimas, los chicos ante sus palabras se sonrojaron levemente excepto Honey y Mori ellos ya lo sabían pero le regalaron una cálida sonrisa a Haruhi cosa que hicieron los demás y después los chicos abrazaron al tiempo a Haruhi, duraron un rato así hasta que alguno dijo:

–Debo retirarme, tengo que contactar a los encargados de limpiar y arreglar el lugar y tengo que ver las cifras del concierto – Ese era Kyouya quien se retiraba ya que era el responsable de que toda esta locura de concierto se diera

–creo que tienen que reconstruir el auditorio después del incendio que causo tono– Kaoru decía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

–Felicidades Tono, aparte de idiota eres destructivo– decía Hikaru riendo triunfal junto con su hermano

–¡!Ahhhh ya me hartaron Gemelos del demonio,¡ – Tamaki empezaba a perseguirlos –¡me las van a pagar por todas las que me hicieron hoy! – los gemelos habían desaparecido con Tamaki del auditorio

–qué bueno que te haya gustado Haru-chan, pero a debo retirarme quiero ir a dormir – Mori lo levanta en brazos y se lo lleva, Haruhi comprendía a Honey ya que él se había esforzado mucho en los ensayos al igual que los demás, estaba pensando tranquilamente cuando se dio cuenta de que

–"_estoy sola, rayos perdí de vista a Tamaki debo encontrarlo para decirle lo que realmente siento por él ya que al fin sus sentimientos estaban claros"_ – Haruhi comenzó a correr buscando a Tamaki, cuando tropezó con Kyouya

–discúlpame Kyouya Sempai no me fije…etto ¿no sabes donde esta Tamaki-Sempai? – Kyouya estaba un poco triste ante el hecho de que Haruhi solo pensara en Tamaki, pero el sabia disimularlo con su rostro sonriente así que le dijo

–Tamaki está en el jardín al parecer los gemelos escaparon y él se quedo a descansar allí, si vas ahora lo encontraras– Kyouya lo decía sonriente aunque estaba triste al parecer todo ya se había definido

* * *

ya estamos casi cerca del final

espero poder terminar el fic antes de entrar a estudiar y a trabajar de nuevo

gracias sere muy feliz si me dejas un review


	9. El fin

Ouran no es mio ya saben a quien pertenece

y he aquí el capitulo final

este fic va dedicado a todos quienes leyeron hasta aqui

;_; eso me hace feliz ya que eso me dice que logre envolverlos en la lectura

al menos para que quieran saber como termina

espero lo disfruten y perdonen si llegue a discriminar a algun personaje

y perdonenme si este final no les agrada

Nos vemos abajo

* * *

–Tamaki está en el jardín al parecer los gemelos escaparon y él se quedo a descansar allí, si vas ahora lo encontraras– Kyouya lo decía sonriente aunque estaba triste al parecer todo ya se había definido

Haruhi corrió hacia el jardín y encontró a Tamaki sentado y se dirigió hacia el

–etto...Tamaki-Sempai, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –

–Por su puesto Haruhi, que quieres decirme–

–Es que he descubierto que estoy enamorada–

– ¡¿Enamorada? ¡– Tamaki se sorprendió

–Si así es– Haruhi dice sonrojada

Tamaki observa a Haruhi y se da cuenta de algo .Así que se le acerca seriamente y le dice

–Eso me hace muy feliz Haruhi, el que tú te hayas enamorado–

–gracias Tamaki-Sempai, solo quería que tu lo supieras primero porque…–Haruhi estaba más apenada

–…así aclararías todo y te sentirías más tranquila– Tamaki terminaba su oración un poco triste, pero sonriente ya que el sería feliz si ella lo fuese y Haruhi asentía mientras las lagrimas le salían

–perdóname Sempai…– Tamaki la abrazaba fuertemente para calmar su llanto

–No hay nada que perdonar Haruhi –lo decía con una tierna sonrisa tratándola de animar–el amor es así, no te culpes por no poder amarme, esta tristeza ya se me pasara por que lo más valioso es que eres mi amiga y eso nada lo cambiara–Haruhi asiente– y también lo que me hace feliz es el ser el primero en saber la noticia–

–Gracias por todo Tamaki– era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba por su nombre y él se sintió el chico más feliz del mundo y en ese momento descubrió que ese amor hacia Haruhi no era amor ,era cariño pero no cariño de padre ni de compañero, era cariño de un verdadero amigo así que le dijo a Haruhi

–Gracias a ti Haruhi, por que con tu ayuda pude aclarar mis sentimientos también, escúchame, no estés triste por mí no hay por qué, este sentimiento que traía por ti es un sentimiento de amistad verdadera así que sonríe– Tamaki le dirige una sonrisa sincera y Haruhi sonríe estando abrazada a el

–por cierto Haruhi ¿el ya sabe? –Tamaki le pregunta con desconcierto

–No–

– ¿y que estas esperando? –Tamaki empuja a Haruhi y esta sale a correr y Tamaki le dice– ¡apresúrate Kyouya aun debe estar en el auditorio! – Haruhi voltea a ver a Tamaki sorprendida y este le regala una sonrisa cómplice.

Haruhi corre hacia el auditorio, rogando a Dios de que Kyouya aun no se haya ido, de repente entra al auditorio y se encuentra con un par de empleados y ella les pregunta

–etto…Kyouya-Sempai, ¿se encuentra aquí?

–No señor, el joven Ootori-sama no se encuentra aquí– Haruhi se desilusiona y se sienta en una de las sillas, pasados unos minutos los empleados le dicen.

–Ya hemos terminado con nuestra labor, así que ya nos marchamos–

– ¿Puedo permanecer aquí? –

–Por supuesto, Haruhi-sama (eran empleados de confianza de Kyouya por eso sabían el nombre de sus amigos), solo que cuando se vaya a retirar asegure bien la puerta–

Los empleados se marcharon, Haruhi se queda varios minutos allí. Aun sin saber por qué está esperando, así que se retira y cuando abre la puerta de servicio y sale .Se estrella con Kyouya (preciso de 10 puertas ambos eligen la misma y lo peor es que se estrellan… otra vez XD)

–lo siento Kyouya Sempai, solo me la he pasado tropezando contigo, prometo ser más cuidadosa– decía Haruhi apenada

–No te preocupes Haruhi– decía Kyouya mientras se acomodaba sus lentes

– etto… Kyouya Sempai, pensé que ya te habías ido, ya que los encargados me dijeron que no estabas– decía Haruhi sorprendida y un poco sonrojada al encontrarse con el

–no, ya que como soy el organizador del evento, debo permanecer aquí supervisando todo, y como soy el supervisor, los empleados me informaron que ya habían terminado y que estabas aquí, es por eso que vine, dime ¿estás bien? –decía Kyouya un poco preocupado– ya que hace mucho debiste haberte ido ya que Tamaki se fue

–no, estoy bien Kyouya Sempai, solo estaba esperándote–

–¿esperándome? –preguntaba algo confundido Kyouya

–si, por que quería darte las gracias, por aquel lugar que me recomendaste hace algunos dias– Kyouya estaba extrañado–a decir verdad Sempai ir a ese lugar me ayudo mucho–

–que bueno Haruhi, que hayas obtenido algún beneficio de allí–

–Sempai, ¿me acompañaría aquel lugar? –

Kyouya estaba un poco dudoso, para que rayos Haruhi quería que la acompañara –está bien, ya que, hace poco terminaron de organizar todo y no tengo nada pendiente–

Haruhi y Kyouya se dirigen a aquel lugar en el limosina de Kyouya asi que llegaron a la cafetería, Syaoran los atendió y solo pidieron té, Kyouya estaba encantando con el lugar jamás había entrado a un lugar que lo hacía sentir como si los problemas, no existieran. En toda la cafetería se sentía una armonía indescriptible…

–Es un hermoso lugar, Haruhi, ya veo por qué querías que te acompañara, es un lugar digno de compartir– decía Kyouya con sinceridad

–sí pero esa no es la única razón, por la que pedí que me acompañaras, hay algo muy importante que decirte– en ese momento se escuchaba una suave melodía proveniente del piano. Esa era muy diferente a las melodías que interpretaba Tamaki, era como si fuera tocada por ángeles, quien estaba tocando era la mujer de cabello rizado

–ya veo Haruhi, tu sabes que siempre estoy atento a tus palabras–decía Kyouya tranquilamente, –"_tal vez lo que quiere decirme es que ya le dijo sus sentimientos a Tamaki y se debe sentir un poco nerviosa por lo que vendrá y tal vez quiere que le de algún consejo sobre Tamaki_" –

–Gracias Kyouya Sempai. – continua Haruhi– me he dado cuenta que al haber pasado tanto tiempo en el host club pagando mi deuda, pude conocerlos a todos y ser afortunada de ser su amiga…y también descubrí al dueño de mis sentimientos.

–…– Kyouya no decía nada, estaba esperando a que Haruhi le dijera esa frase tan dolorosa que lo heriría: "_amo a Tamaki-Sempai"_

–Hoy finalmente hable con Tamaki-Sempai y por fin pudimos darle claridad a nuestros sentimientos– Kyouya ya lo veía venir aquella frase que tanto temía

–Es por eso que estoy aquí contigo Kyouya-Sempai– Kyouya se sorprendió – por que al fin me he dado cuenta que la persona más importante para mi …eres tú– Haruhi lo decía muy sonrojada ya que al fin había dicho aquello que tanto deseaba decir a la persona que más quería.

–Haruhi…yo, no sé qué decir– Era la primera vez que Kyouya se había quedado sin palabras y era por que Haruhi era la única que podía causar aquel efecto en el. Pero él sabía que era el momento de decir la verdad – pero… yo también siento lo mismo por ti– en ese momento Kyouya sujeta suavemente sus manos y le regala una sonrisa sincera, Haruhi se sentía dichosa

Ellos duraron un buen tiempo en aquella cafetería hablando sobre sus sentimientos:

–Haruhi, por que me elegiste a mí y no a Tamaki? – Kyouya al fin había preguntado, ya que el siempre había supuesto que ella elegiría a Tamaki

–Kyouya-Sempai, tu eres un chico único, por que a pesar de haber nacido en un mundo tan hostil, tu siempre has sido un chico bondadoso. Como aquella vez que fuiste a Francia y durante día y noche sin descanso buscaste a la madre de Tamaki Sempai hasta que al lograste hablar con ella por qué sabias que a Tamaki no le permitirían hacer ese viaje escolar contigo, es por eso y muchas más virtudes valiosas que posees tú me gustas.

Te elegí por que a pesar de tu riqueza eres un chico sencillo y a diferencia de Tamaki-Sempai tú no eres idiota ni mucho menos narcisista, y además siempre el host Cool ha sido mi favorito ya que es el más normal y tranquilo de todos, ya que tu mantienes en equilibrio el host club y a sus miembros. Además tienes ese sentido de la economía que a los plebeyos nos encanta– Haruhi lo decía de forma divertida y Kyouya sonreía antes las palabras de su amada

Ellos se fueron caminando hasta casa de Haruhi ya que Kyouya es un caballero y escoltaría a su amada a casa, y esta vez el prefirió caminar para pasar más tiempo con ella.

–Hasta mañana Haruhi– Decía Kyouya con su voz más gentil, mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

–Hasta mañana…Kyouya-Sempai–Haruhi decía un poco sonrojada

Y así fue como comenzó la historia de amor entre Haruhi y Kyouya

Tamaki se había adelantado y le había dado la noticia a los demás hosts, quienes lo tomaron bien aunque estaban sorprendidos por la inusual pareja

Ranka-san también se había enterado pero por que Kyouya y Haruhi le dieron la noticia, el estaba muy feliz ya que él desde que conoció a Kyouya , deseaba que Haruhi se enamorara de él, ya que él sabía lo que sentía Kyouya por su hija, o sino por que lo tendría tan informado sobre su hija

El padre de Kyouya se entero de la misma forma pero de una manera más formal, Haruhi y Kyouya se sorprendieron ya que el aprobó su compromiso, por que desde el festival de Ouran, había decidido que Haruhi sería una gran esposa para Kyouya

Queridos es asi como termina la Historia muchas gracias

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer , acepto todos su reviews con gusto

lo que lamento es que al subir la historia tan rapido no podre responder a sus reviews entre capitulos

y a los que se pregunten bueno

la mujer le dijo a haruhi que ella solo escucharia la cancion del alma...entonces que fue lo que cantaron de verdad los chicos

y que fue lo que escucharon los asistentes

pues este sera un Omake mostrando lo que de verdad paso en el concierto

asi que nos leemos en el capitulo extra

Lo que haruhi no escucho


	10. Extra: Lo que Haruhi no habia escuchado

Bueno ya vimos el concierto desde el punto de vista de Haruhi

Ahora hare un resumen de lo que verdad paso XD

y aqui comienza la ultima parte de mi fic el extra que quiero dejar para rematar... con esto ya le doy fin a esta historia

espero que lo disfruten

Ouran no es mio si lo fuera yo estaria en Japon y mi seudonimo seria Bisco hatori

y fuera ella estaria dandole continuacion a sennen no yuki XDD

* * *

Habían pasado unos días después del concierto. Kyouya estaba muy feliz ya que las ganancias habían aumentado , solo contando el dinero ganado por las entradas y las entradas VIP prácticamente ese dinero pago todo los gastos del concierto y dejo muchas ganancia.

Se vendieron fotos que se les tomaron a los chicos en una sesión especial antes del concierto, con sus trajes, las cuales se agotaron de inmediato

Renge, saco su doushinji especial basado en el concierto el amor entre las estrellas de rock los hermanos Hitachiin y el amor entre una fan y un miembro de la banda, Renge casualmente había atinado a decir que el amor se daría entre la fan Haruhi y el cantante Kyouya, ella se inspiro al ver a Haruhi sentada con ella en el auditorio y no cantando. Los chicos se reían de la casualidad de Renge con lo que había pasado entre Kyouya y Haruhi

Se vendieron muñecos de acción de los host cada uno traia una frase del concierto y su respectivo traje

– Usa-chan y yo queremos que se diviertan con nuestra canciones– Decia el muñequito de Honey

–Ahh… Hikaru, Kaoru …es su turno– el muñeco de Mori fue el que se agoto mas rápido las chicas querían conservar aquella primera frase de mori junto a ellas XD

–Mis princesa, esta cancion esta dedicada solo para ti– esta frase la decía el muñequito disco de Tamaki

–Seria feliz de morir si fuera a tu lado– es lo que decía el de Hikaru

–Nunca me perdonaría si por mi culpa, si tú te lastimaras– esa era la respuesta del muñeco Kaoru

–no olvides, asistir al host club te estaré esperando– decía el publicitario de Kyouya XD

Y la mercancía mas atesorada era el DVD del concierto con filmaciones en el camerino y justo antes de cada actuación

El DVD se vendía como pan caliente ya que incluso los chicos lo compraron por curiosidad para saber si era tan genial como las chicas decían que fue, incluso Haruhi recibió uno por cortesía de Kyouya,

Haruhi estaba feliz al fin sabría que fue lo que verdad cantaron aquellos locos , asi que puso el DVD y se saltaba cada vez a las canciones ya que eso era lo único que no había visto y era lo que le interesaba

Comenzó con el de Honey, Haruhi se sorprendió al ver que Honey si había cantado Doki Doki Waku Waku , después de todo Honey siempre ha sido sincero.

Despues se salto el acto peligroso de Hikaru y Kaoru y puso la cancion, cuando se dio cuenta ellos estaban cantando un dueto del grupo pimpinela, aquel grupo que sus canciones eran dramas cantados, Hikaru hizo de chico y Kaoru de chica y comenzó la cancion

(aquí les dejo el titulo de la cancion para que la escuchen)

OLVIDAME Y PEGA LA VUELTA

Kaoru :Hace dos anos y un dia que no lo he vuelto a ver  
Y aunque no he sido feliz aprendi a vivir sin su amor  
Pero al ir olvidando de pronto una noche volvio

Quien es?  
*Soy yo  
Que vienes a buscar?  
*A ti  
Ya es tarde!  
*Porque?  
Porque ahora soy yo la que quiere estar sin ti

Por eso vete!  
Olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa y pega la vuelta!  
*jamas te pude comprender  
vete!Olvida mis ojos, mis manos, mis labios, que no te desean!  
*estas mintiendo ya lo se!  
Vete! Olvida que existo, que me conociste, y no te sorprendas!  
Olvidate todo que tu para eso tienes experiencia

****Hombre****  
en busca de emociones un dia marche  
de un mundo de sensaciones que no encontre  
y al descubrir que era todo una gran fantasia volvi  
porque entendi que queria las cosas que viven en ti

adios  
*ayudame  
no hay nada mas que hablar  
*piensa en mi  
adios  
*porque?  
Porque ahora soy yo la que quiere estar sin ti

Por eso vete!  
Olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa y pega la vuelta!  
*jamas te pude comprender  
vete!Olvida mis ojos, mis manos, mis labios, que no te desean!  
*estas mintiendo ya lo se!  
Vete! Olvida que existo, que me conociste, y no te sorprendas!  
Olvidate todo que tu para eso tienes experiencia  
Por eso vete!  
Olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa y pega la vuelta!  
*jamas te pude comprender  
vete!Olvida mis ojos, mis manos, mis labios, que no te desean!  
Por eso vete!  
Olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa y no te sorprendas!  
Olvidate todo que tu para eso ... tienes experiencia!

Haruhi estaba muerta de la risa , le dolia el estomago y no podía detenerse, definitivamente ,esos gemelos son retorcidos, no se esperaba algo tan loco como eso

Después de varios minutos se calmo y paso a al cancion de mori

Mori no canto , hablo …en el DVD aprecio que todas las chicas estaban encantadas por que pareciera que mori estuviera recitando un poema con aquella música de fondo, es por eso que cuando ella lloro en el concierto las chicas también lo hacían ya que el escucharlo hablar era algo encantador.

Luego paso a la cancion de taamaki a Haruhi le salió una gotita en la cabeza, Tamaki canto una cancion muy pasada de moda de su país , le pareció muy aburrido, ya que era la misma cancion que cantaba,cada vez que iban a karaoke. con razón tenia la ropa disco.

Y finalmente paso a la cancion de Kyouya, ella estaba a la expectativa, ya que no sabia que tipo de cancion cantaría, eso si se deleito con la ropa que traia que lo hacia ver muy apuesto, Kyouya canto una cancion lenta y romantica, eso no fue lo malo, lo malo es que a Kyouya le pasron muchas cosas:

uno de los refletores mas pequeños le cayo en un pie, a causa de la maniobra que habían hecho Hikaru y Kaoru, se resbalo con una de los misteriosas cascarasn de platano que parecían de la nada en el Ouran (maldirtos monos XD) y justo antes de terminar se había cortado la energía ,definitivamente si no fuera por esos accidentes hubiera sido una cancion muy hermosa

Haruhi se sorprendió con la paciencia y tranquilidad con la que Kyouya soporto todos aquellos accidentes, es por eso que lo quería , era un chico que siempre se calmaba y pensaba con la cabeza fría en aquellas situaciones que fueran muy difíciles

Haruhi estaba de acuerdo con las demás chicas el concierto había sido un éxito, por que había sido hecho al estilo del Host club, ella apago su Tv y guardo el DVD,se entrego sl mundo de los sueños ya que mañana le esperaría su primera cita con Kyouya una de tantas que vendrán en el futuro…

* * *

Gomene por mis errores de ortografia y por la forma que sale el texto , no se muy bien como acomodarlo y aunque supiera no tengo el tiempo para editarlo n_nU muchas gracias de nuevo , por haber leido hasta aqui ya que es la primera vez que hago un fanfic y es la primera vez que lo subo tan rapido y es la primera vez que admito que tuve inspiracion divina para escribir

aunque ustedes con sus reviews me diran si fue buena o mala a inspiracion

por favor deja un review, estoy ansiosa de saber tu opinion... asi me quieran matar por que su pareja favorita no salio

o por que no fue tan genial la historia

este fic esta dedicado a ti

quien se tomo la molestia de leer todos los 10 capitulos , ya que al escribirlo pensaba en que fuera divertido

y entretuviera a quien lo leyera, a quien le encante esta serie como a mi y que le guste el Kyouya x haruhi

y que le encante alguna de las canciones del soundtrack de ouran

bueno ; TOT eso es todo me despido...buaaaa


End file.
